


Earth-12

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: The Multiverse [9]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: A glimpse into the lives of the Earth-12 counterparts of Sara Lance and Leonard Snart.





	1. Chapter 1

Sara Lance was a young college student studying in Central City who spent most of her time daydreaming about her martial arts instructor. He was a bit older than her but damn did he look hot. His piercing blue eyes looked like they could stare straight into her soul. And don’t even get her started on how he moved. Whenever he demonstrated a new move she’d have to force her mouth to stay closed.

 

She loved acting like she was a slow learner because it meant that he had to personally help her with her stance. It also meant that she could get some one on one help after class.

 

“So, like that?” she asked with a shy smile as he moved her arms into place.

“Yes,” he said before letting her practice the move.

“You know if you really wanted to spend time with me all you had to do was ask,” he told her causing her to lose her balance and fall flat onto the mat.

“Here,” he said as he helped her up.

“Thanks. So, uh, I, uh, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Right, because I’m so sure you’re actually the dumb blonde you pretend to be.”

“Stereotyping, are we?” she teased, stepping into his space.

“No. I just wish you’d stop acting like something you’re not and just be honest for once.”

“That so?”

“That’s so.”

 

She then wrapped her hand behind his head and pulled him down to her capturing his lips with hers. He then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush against him. When they finally pulled away they were breathless.

 

“So, does this mean you’d be interested in joining me for dinner Friday?” she asked.

“Can’t Friday. I have to be at my other job. Does Saturday work for you?” he responded before receiving another quicker kiss.

“It’s a date,” she smiled as she sauntered off.

 

Come Saturday, they were at a nice restaurant enjoying themselves over a meal of pasta and scallops.

 

“So, this other job of yours, what’s it like?” she asked him.

“It’s boring. You wouldn’t want to hear about that.”

“Really? What makes it boring?”

“Lots and lots of paperwork.”

“Fair. So, do you at least enjoy teaching martial arts?”

“Yeah, a lot actually. It also helps when I have a student who’s easy on the eyes,” he answered making her blush.

“I bet you say that to all the pretty girls.”

“No, just you. So, tell me about yourself. Do you have a job?”

“Of course, I work at Jitters. Helps pay my college tuition.”

“You’re in college?” he asked as if he was really surprised.

“Well yeah how old did you think I was or did you just assume that I wasn’t big on furthering my education?” she joked.

“No, it’s not that. Um, what college do you attend exactly?”

“Central City University. We’re just about to start a new semester.”

“Right, well um I have to go. This has been nice. I’ll uh see you at class on Tuesday,” he said excusing himself from the table.

“Wha- Wait! I-” she tried to say as he left in a rush.

 

The following Monday, Sara and her roommate were walking to their new biochemistry class while discussing Sara’s date.

 

“I’m telling you, Caitlin, it was like he couldn’t wait to get away from me. It’s like all of a sudden he hears college student and that’s a red flag or something,” Sara said.

“Well, who needs him? Guys are the worst,” she told her.

“Hey, Caitlin!” a guy said as he walked by.

“Hey, Ronnie! Oh my gosh Ronnie just said hey to me!”

“Hypocrite,” Sara called her as they walked into the classroom.

“At least Ronnie’s a classmate that I could have a real relationship with and not some old instructor I want to screw,” Caitlin said to her as they took their seats.

“Leonard’s not old. He’s just-” Sara started before noticing the professor rush in.

“Sorry I’m late class. Traffic was a bitch.”

“Oh my God that’s him!” Sara told her friend.

“That’s Leonard?!” Caitlin asked a bit too loud.

“Shh! Yes, that’s him!” Sara whisper shouted to her.

“You’re right, he is hot.”

“Not cool. I can’t believe he’s a professor,” she whispered before noticing Leonard looking up at her as he organized his things.

“Oh my God, he’s looking at me. What do I do?!” Sara whisper shouted to her roommate.

“Just relax. Hey, you know this actually explains the date.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well professors aren’t allowed to date students even if they don’t teach any of that student’s classes themselves. He’d have gotten in trouble if he didn’t leave.”

“Ooohhh! So, it wasn’t because of me it’s just society’s stupid rules. Ugh!” she groaned slamming her head onto her desk, “I hate rules.”

“I know sweetie,” Caitlin said patting her back.

 

After the class was over Sara walked up to Leonard’s desk to talk to him.

 

“Hey, um sorry about bailing it’s just-” he started to say.

“The rules. Yeah, I know. It sucks,” she sighed.

“Tell me about it. Here I thought I might have been able to go on a date with a really nice and pretty woman and it turns out that if I do I’ll get fired. For what it’s worth I really do like you.”

“Too bad there are those stupid rules,” she said stepping into his space.

“Too bad,” he echoed.

 

They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment before crashing their lips together in a searing hot kiss.

 

“We shouldn’t,” he whispered against her lips before they reconnected with his.

“You’re right. But God help me I like what I can’t have,” she told him breathlessly before crashing her lips to his again.

 

They then fell against his desk as the kiss deepened even further. He pulled away ever so slightly.

 

“Me too,” he whispered in her ear before giving it a playful nibble as they quickly removed their clothes.

 

Not too long after Caitlin walked back in looking for her roommate.

 

“Hey, Sara, I was wondering if we could- Whoa!” she yelled noticing Sara and Leonard before quickly covering her eyes.

“I didn’t see anything! Carry on! Or not! Whatever, I didn’t see anything! Bye!” she shouted, leaving the room.

“We’re going to be in so much trouble,” he whispered in a husky voice against her neck.

“Good, I like trouble,” she responded as they continued what they were doing before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment! I LOVE comments!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 requested by a guest with the username of unicornsarereal.

Sara was so close to finishing her senior year of college when she got a life-changing surprise.

 

“You’re pregnant?!” Caitlin shouted when Sara told her.

“Shh! Not so loud I don’t want anyone else to hear,” Sara insisted.

“Right. Sorry.”

“What am I going to do, Caitlin? I’m not ready to be a mom and what about Leonard? No way he’d be thrilled about this. If this gets out he’ll lose his job. Plus I’d be kicked out of the university before I can even finish my degree. This could ruin both of our lives! Ugh, maybe I should just abort it.”

“Without telling him? Are you crazy?”

“Well what else am I supposed to do?”

“Talk to Leonard. He can help you figure this out. But you definitely shouldn’t get an abortion, at least not without discussing it with him first.”

“You’re right. As usual,” Sara sighed, “I’ll talk to him tonight at dinner.”

 

Later that evening at the restaurant Leonard sat down after arriving a little late.

 

“Hey, sorry I’m late, traffic was a bitch,” he said after kissing her cheek.

“It’s fine. Listen, Leonard, there’s something we need to talk about.”

“Everything alright?”

“No, not really. Leonard I’m uh, I’m pregnant.”

 

His jaw dropped at her words.

 

“You’re pregnant?”

“Yes. Are you mad?”

“Um, no. No, not at all. Why would I be mad?” he said shaking his head as he snapped out of it.

“I don’t know maybe because this screws things up for us. If people find out then we’re both in some pretty hot water. Aren’t you scared?”

“Of course I’m scared but not for the same reasons you are.”

“Then why-” she started to ask as their waiter came up to them.

“Hi, would you like something to drink?” their waiter asked.

“Just water for me thanks,” Sara requested.

“I’ll have the same, please.”

“Coming right up.”

“You sure you don’t want something stronger?” Sara asked him once the waiter had left.

“No, why would I?”

“Because you just said you were scared? What exactly are you scared of? You said it wasn’t the same thing I was worried about.”

“Well that depends.”

“On?”

“On what you were wanting to do about the baby.”

“You’re going to be one of those guys who doesn’t give his opinion because he doesn’t want to seem like a controlling dick aren’t you?”

“Something like that, yeah. So? What were you wanting to do?”

“I was thinking that maybe an abortion would be the simplest solution.”

“But?”

“But, I really don’t want to abort our- this baby. I know it’d be risky if people figured out what was going on between us but… it’s a baby. It’s my baby,” she replied, rubbing her still flat stomach as she finished.

“Our baby,” he replied as he reached across the table to hold her hand while flashing her a smile.

“So, I take it that means you want it,” she smirked.

“Of course I do. I love you.”

“I love you too,” she said as she leaned over the table to kiss him.

“We’ll figure this out together. I promise,” he reassured her, giving her hand a squeeze.

 

She smiled at him and after dinner they went back to his place where he told her to wait in the living room while he got something. She didn’t know what it was but he seemed eager to give it to her so she sat on the couch and waited.

 

“Close your eyes,” he said as he returned.

“Why?”

“Just do it.”

“Fine,” she sighed.

“Okay. Open them,” he said after a moment.

 

She opened her eyes to see Leonard kneeling before her with a diamond ring.

 

“Len?”

“I was planning on doing this after you graduated but I figure if I waited that long you’d think I was doing this just because of the baby. And I want you to know that this is real, the way I feel about you. I love you more than I have ever loved another person before and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, if nothing else mattered, if the baby didn’t factor in, if there was no one else in the whole world, if it was just you and me, would you marry me?”

“Well I don’t know how I’d marry you if there wasn’t at least a priest to marry us,” she said causing them both to share a small laugh before she finished, “Yes I’ll marry you!”

 

He then got up and wrapped his arms around her lifting her in the air twirling them both before bringing her down to kiss her soundly. They then left for the bedroom to celebrate both their engagement and their unborn child.

 

“We’re getting married!” Sara told Caitlin the next day while flashing her ring at her roommate.

“Whoa! Seriously?!” she asked almost in disbelief.

“Yeah.”

“Seriously?!”

“Yes!”

“Congratulations! I’m so happy for you!” Caitlin told her as she hugged her best friend.

“Thanks! You know he was actually planning on proposing after graduation but since he didn’t want me to think he was only proposing because of the baby he decided to do it a lot sooner.”

“Smart. So, who did you have in mind for the maid of honor?”

“I was thinking my sister Laurel could do it unless you knew of someone else who’d be up to it,” Sara teased.

“Me! Me, I could do it. I could be the maid of honor. Me!” Caitlin replied while pointing at herself.

“Okay, okay! Calm down. I was always going to pick you no reason to act like a hyperactive chihuahua,” Sara joked.

 

Sara then turned their conversation toward Caitlin’s love life instead hoping her best friend would stop asking what all she had planned for her wedding even though she literally just got engaged last night and hadn’t planned anything at all yet. Meanwhile, Caitlin’s boyfriend Ronnie was across town buying her a diamond ring to propose with during their graduation ceremony in a couple of weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments! They are both loved and appreciated!


End file.
